


haikyuu!! xreader oneshots

by celestialfoxess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip, will add more tags as I upload more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialfoxess/pseuds/celestialfoxess
Summary: collection of random xreader oneshots I have writtencross-posted from my tumblr
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Sakusa Kiyoomi | Cuddle session

“I just got home. Yeah. Practice is tomorrow too atsumu.” Pushing the key through the doorknob the door creaked open as sakusa sighed ending the call from his teammate. Atsumu was being annoying like usual asking about practice, it was always the same every day but all that sakusa wanted was to sleep.

Walking through the door into the small apartment sakusa saw the lights were off while noticed from the tv were heard. Dropping his bag by the door and taking his shoes off, the male walked into the living seeing the tv playing an old movie you loved.

“Y/n?” Sakusa turned the tv off as he didn’t see your form on the couch.

Tired from his long day of practice all he wanted was to sleep and be with you. More curious he set the remote down in its spot and walked to the bathroom to take another shower before wanting to lay in bed.

“omi~” your voice sounded muffled. Sakusa dropped his hand from the bathroom and saw you in the shared bedroom sitting up covered in the comforter. Seeing you like this made the male smile a little as he bypassed his shower wanting to sleep.

You were more important at the moment which was saying something to Sakusa.

Reaching your body on the bed, Sakusa placed his hand on your head. “You don’t normally nap at this time?” All he heard was a soft laugh that made his heart melt hearing the noise.

“I was tired. Want to cuddle? I know you need a shower.” Looking up, the males hand slipped off your head as he looked down at you. He shrugged while walking away from you to grab his sweats and tshirt.

“Give me a little bit.” You hummed out an ok and fell back into the plush mattress.

After his shower feeling cleaner and better, sakusa walked back seeing you already passed out. Feeling his eyes wanting to close and more drowsy, sakusa trudged over to the bed and grabbed the blanket making himself comfortable. His arms found your body and scooted closer to wrap himself being the big spoon.

The feeling of your warmth and your scent was sakusa’s favorite thing. He felt right at home as you cuddled further into his chest.

All that sakusa could think of was how lucky he was to have you in his arms, his love for you kept growing even if he doesn’t show it much but little things like this made him so happy. Someone to take care of, someone that will deal with his love of hygiene and just that someone will do the same for him.

“Stop thinking omi. I can hear you.” Turning in his arms you looked straight at him as the male just curved his eyebrow up.

“What are you saying?” He then felt your arms wrap them around his waist. Not getting an answer as your breathing slowed again he closed his own burying his nose into your hair loving how your cuddle sessions always makes his night better.


	2. Hanamaki Takahiro | Peanut

No practice for hanamaki equals bugging his poor girlfriend. Just as he laid in bed he got a text from you saying you found a frog in front of your place.

Looking at the picture of the slimy creature he chuckled and texted back a meme that he knows will make you verbally groan out. He couldn’t help himself as just the subtext of a picture with it without a subtext of words could make a conversation feel better.

“I want to hold you in my hands like this kitten. You’re so cute peanut.” He had to put in the nickname that he knew it made you scrunch your face. Even without seeing your face he had a huge smile on his face.

“Hiro really? Peanut?” The multiple texts you had sent made makki Laugh again as he typed another message to you.

“Yes 🤲”

As the hour went and gone, hanamaki toppled onto the floor when you went silent on him. Thinking about how in the world he got you as his girlfriend. No one could beat him in memes and laugh them off.

Soon his ringtone went off again as the male bolted from the floor seeing that you were calling him. Curious, he never gets to call because you don’t like to be on the phone as he pressed the accept button.

“Yn?” All he heard was breathing and a slight giggle coming from the other end. “Baby?” Now it was full on laughter and then his phone lit up indicating a video call.

“Hiro~!” Your voice was cheery and light confusing the male more. Just seeing you on your bed in your pjs looking comfortable made makki feel happy but sad because he wasn’t there with you.

“Peanut, what are you doing?” The phone dropped from your hand as hanamaki laughed.

“I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!” He laughed harder.

“Nah, I like seeing your reaction…… peanut.” Now you pouted as you grabbed your phone back to see hanamaki with a giant smile on his face.

Rustling with some stuff on his end, hanamaki heard you say something and almost died laughing. “I hate you hiro. But I guess that’s why I love you.”

“I love you too yn. But I want to see you for real and hold you~” the male whined as you hung up the video call.

After another hour hanamaki was bored until another noise broke him out of his thoughts. Getting up from the bed he headed to the front door and heard another knock.

Opening it he saw you standing there with a bag of cream puffs and a sports drink.

“May I come in?” You said holding up the items.

Hanamaki grinned and kissed the top of your head whispering into your ear “of course peanut~”

“Fuck you hiro!”

Waving his hand in the air, hanamaki walked to his room shouting “I’d like that!”


	3. Sugawara Koushi | Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Suggestive tones, fluff
> 
> Warning: touching, heavy makeouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent posted in so long. Im sorry. I havent been active in the haikyuu community in awhile because of certain things but I wanted to post this with suga <3

Everything was covered in pink and red. As soon as you had walked into the hallway of your workplace you felt claustrophobic from the amount of decorations placed in the small school. The hearts were everywhere, no matter where your eyes were looking there was a heart in vision.

Sighing, you placed your notebook on the desk ready to overlook your daily agenda for your class. Teaching primary school at a young age was hard but it felt rewarding wanting to teach these young minds great things even if it seemed small at the time.

Looking at your own handwriting from the week before of planning today's class, you squinted seeing that there was a small meeting between you and Sugawara. Sitting back in your chair to think about the male in question; all you could do was smile at the teacher and his infectious smile and personality.

As the day had gone on with no troubles, your class was on break while all of your students left to go outside to play. Being alone you saw the time and stood up to get ready for your short meeting with Sugawara. Stretching your back a bit, it popped making you let out a small groan in pleasure from the way it popped.

“Hey l/n!” Sugawara waved you over as he sat at the farthest table in the teachers room. Picking the chair across from him he let out a smile making you feel warm on the inside.

The male was wearing a pastel pink button up shirt with hearts on it. He looked good in it as he liked to be the ‘fun’ teacher. Sugawara pushed some papers in front of you as you looked down at them seeing that it was about a joint classroom project he wanted to talk about. Taking the paper, you reviewed as it seemed he had a great idea to get his kids and your kids together for something fun. “I like this idea! When did you say you wanted to start?” Pushing the paper back to the male he hummed and then looked at you.

“What about next week? We need to talk about this to our classes and then go from there.” 

“Sounds like a plan Sugawara.” You smiled at him as he got up from his spot indicating the meeting was over. Looking down to your phone you noticed it was about ready for the kids to come back into the classroom. “Well it looks like that was a good meeting. See you later?” Before you could even blink, the male was in front of your pushing your chair back as he stood in front of your form.

“Not yet l/n. I have one more thing to say to you.” A little shocked from the way he looked down to you, he grabbed your hand and pulled you up to meet his body. Feeling his chest with your own, it felt like a dream as those hands of his traveled from your arm to your cheek rubbing the skin. “The thing I wanted to tell you was that I think you’re so cute dressed like this and I want to kiss you.” His breath got closer as you felt the ghost of his lips on yours. Blinking from the very confident turn of events, you closed your eyes and pushed yourself closer as your lips slotted over the males in a heated kiss. 

His hands went from your cheek down to your waist to bring your lower half to his. He let out a groan as your own hands played with the strands of his gray hair on the back of his neck. 

Tilting his head brushing against your nose, you let go of his lips and took a deep breath only to feel slightly embarrassed but a little giddy from the kiss. Sugawara gave a titled smile as his hands went up to your cheeks again to squish your face in making your lips pout out more like a fish. He pecked your lips and let go.

“Su-” Sugawara stopped you as he put his finger on your mouth. “Koushi.”

“Ok then KOUSHI.” The way you said his name made the male shiver and take you again as he pushed you onto the table kissing you hard as you let out a moan from the way he touched you. His lips were soft. You knew that much. But the thoughts you were previously thinking about were gone and only filled with the male invading your senses. All that you can tell was that Sugawara smelled like pine and vanilla, a weird combo of smells but it worked for him. 

Your hands clenched his shirt as your lips traveled from his lips to his jaw to peck at the slight stubble he had going on. 

“You are so cute y/n.” Your name from his lips earned a nip on his ear. Sugawara chuckled and pulled back now feeling a little more than turned on. “We should stop. It's about time for the kids to come back and we don't want to be late. 

Sugawara stepped back as his eyes went to the large clock on the wall. “I'll see you later?” You nodded as he picked up his belongings. Before leaving the room he quickly pecked your lips and nipped your bottom lip. “Happy valentines day y/n!” Sugawara yelled as he left the room. 

Slouching on the desk you took a deep breath not able to get a good thought in. You had a possible date with the attractive teacher at your school and you felt excited from doing something so naughty in a public place. Not wanting to look like something happened, you ran out to the bathrooms and looked at yourself seeing your lips looked a little bit redder and a small prick where he had bit you.

“Happy valentines day to you Koushi.” You whispered as you grabbed a paper towel to wipe your face.


End file.
